Double Dating
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Lance takes Kitty to see Brother Bear. Scott attempts to break up their date by taking Jean to the same movie. Insanity ensues in this sillyfic by Half'n'Half.


Double Dating   
  
By Half-n-Half.....Squwee!!  
  
I Disclaim the squwee. . . I'm sure Half'n'Half disclaims the rest.   
  
Lance walked down stairs and found Pietro lying on the couch, Todd was sitting on the floor in front of the tv flipping channels, and Wanda was reading a book.   
  
"Where's Magneto?" Lance asked as Freddy walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich.   
  
"He took John to get clothes; he said he didn't have any." Pietro said.   
  
Lance shook his head. "Tell him I went to a movie." He walked out of the living room, picked up the phone in the kitchen, and dialed the Xavier Institute.   
  
Scott picked up. "Hello?"   
  
"Can I talk to Kitty?"   
  
"Is this Alvers?"   
  
"Yeah, can I talk to Kitty?" Lance repeated trying not to get angry.   
  
"No, leave her alone!"   
  
From the other side of the phone Lance could hear Jean talking to Scott. "Is that Lance? Give the phone to Kitty!" Jean yelled. There was a muffled thud as Jean hit Scott with a pillow. "Sorry Lance, I'll get Kitty for you." Jean said.   
  
Lance sighed, why couldn't Kitty get a cell phone? A few seconds later she picked up. "Hey Lance!"   
  
"Hey Kitty! Do you wanna go see a movie?   
  
"Sure, like, what movie?"   
  
"I dunno, wasn't there one you wanted to see?"   
  
"Well yeah, but it's, like, a kid movie. . . it's called Brother Bear, I don't think you'd wanna see it."   
  
Lance laughed, "I'll go see it with you."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Sure, I'll pick you up in a few!" Kitty smiled, "Ok! Like, see you then Lance!"   
  
A half hour later Lance came to get Kitty, Scott stared after them as they drove off. An idea popped into his head. He ran down stairs and found Jean eating an apple in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Jean, do you wanna go see a movie?" He asked casually.   
  
Jean smiled. "Ok Scott. Let me go change and…"   
  
Scott grabbed her hand, "No, lets go now!"   
  
"Well. . .uh. . .ok." Jean said as Scott led her out to the car.   
  
* * * *   
  
"So Scott, what movie are we gonna see?" Jean asked as she and Scott walked to the theater.   
  
"I was thinking Brother Bear." Scott said as he walked up to the ticket window.   
  
Jean frowned. "That's a kid movie." She gasped, "That's the movie Kitty and Lance are seeing," She gasped again and pointed angrily at Scott, "Your gonna break up their date!"   
  
Scott's mouth dropped open. "No. . .n-no. Why would I do something like that?"   
  
Jean shrugged. "Fine, we'll see the movie." Scott smiled. "Stupid sunglasses at night!" she muttered.   
  
Scott frowned. "What did you say?"   
  
"Oh, umm, nothing."   
  
Scott looked down at the ground as if he was about to cry. "Don't make fun of my mutation."   
  
Jean hugged Scott. "I'm not." She took his hand. "Come on lets go see the movie."   
  
Scott smiled and opened the door for Jean. "Yes!" He thought, "Time to break up a date!"   
  
Jean scowled. "Scott, I can read minds you know!"   
  
Scott slapped his hand on his forehead, "Crap!"   
  
Jean shook her head and they headed into the theater. Kitty and Lance had bought popcorn and were finding their seats. Kitty skipped up to a seat and sat down. Lance smiled at her and was about to sit next to her when Scott plopped down in the seat instead.   
  
"Summers? What the heck are you doing here?"   
  
Scott smirked. "Just going to see a good movie."   
  
"Well could you move? I was going to sit there." Lance said slowly counting to ten in his head to control his temper.   
  
"No, this is my seat." Scott said, still smirking. "Fine!" Lance growled moving to the other side of Kitty. Sadly he found Jean had beat him to this seat. "What can I not sit next to Kitty?" He asked.   
  
Jean looked at Scott who shook his head. "We're here to make sure you and Kitty don't do anything." Scott said, leaning back in his chair.   
  
"Fine!" Lance sat down next to Jean as the theater got dark. Shortly after the movie started Lance began to get bored. He noticed Jean's hand on the armrest, he grabbed it. Jean stifled a scream and Scott looked over.   
  
"Oh, that's how its gonna be, aye?" Scott eyed Lance.   
  
"Fine!" He grabbed Kitty's hand.   
  
She screamed. "Ewwwwwww!!!! Gross!!!! That's, like, totally icksome! Get off me!"   
  
Lance laughed. Kitty phased through Scott's hand and moved to the other side of Lance. He smiled and put his arm around Kitty, who snuggled up against him.   
  
Scott frowned and Jean leaned against his arm. She held out a bag of Skittles. "Want some?" She asked.   
  
Scott smiled. "Sure!" He took a handful and threw one at Lance.   
  
"Ow!" Lance rubbed the back of his head. Scott laughed and threw more at him.   
  
Lance tried to cover his head. A Skittle hit Kitty by her eye. "Ouch!" She cried.   
  
"Cut it out loser! You hit Kitty!" Lance yelled.   
  
Scott laughed. Lance grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Scott.   
  
"Gah! You got it in my hair!" Jean yelled. "I'm going to the bathroom." She got up, Kitty did too.   
  
"Me too." The two of them walked out of the theater.   
  
Scott flicked a Skittle at Lance which hit him between the eyes.   
  
"Gah!" He growled as he threw his and Kitty's tub of popcorn.   
  
"Ah!" Scott yelled.   
  
A theater employee tapped them on the shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave."   
  
* * * * *   
  
"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movie!" Jean yelled at Scott. "Take me home!" Scott hung his head as he and Jean walked to his car.   
  
Lance looked at Kitty who was watching Jean and Scott drive away. "Sorry I got us kicked out."   
  
Kitty took his hand. "That's ok, Scott was, like, being dumb."   
  
Lance smiled. "We still have time to get dinner, if you want to."   
  
"Ok! Where should we go?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Ummm, isn't there a pizza place over here?" Lance asked.   
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah, lets go there!" The two of them walked hand in hand across the parking lot to the pizza place.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Scott frowned and looked out the window. "Why isn't Kitty back yet?"   
  
Jean shrugged, "I dunno, maybe they went somewhere else."   
  
"But Kitty was supposed to be mad at Lance!" Scott said turning away from the window.   
  
"Why can't you leave them alone?" Jean asked hugging Scott. "Why don't we go somewhere?"   
  
Scott gave Jean a questioning look, then smiled. "Yeah! Lets go find them!"   
  
Jean frowned. "That's not what I meant." Scott wasn't listening, he ran outside and hopped into his car.   
  
Professor Xavier watched Scott drive off from his office window. "I wish I could hop into a car." He thought sadly to himself. He sat back in his wheelchair and daydreamed of driving down a beautiful beach road in Scott's car. He had a full head of thick blonde hair which was blowing wildly in the wind, and Ororo was sitting next to him in a skimpy bikini. His daydream came to an end as Jean walked into the room.   
  
"Professor?" She asked.   
  
Xavier shook himself out of his daydream. "Yes Jean?"   
  
"Scott just left to try to break up Lance and Kitty's date, can I go after him?"   
  
The professor shook his head. "When will he ever learn? Yes Jean, please go stop him."   
  
Jean nodded and ran out to her car. Xavier watched her drive off and fell back into his daydream.   
  
* * * *   
  
Scott sped back to the movie theater and found Lance's jeep still in the parking lot. "So they're still here in the parking lot, somewhere." He said looking at all the shops and restaurant in the complex. He had been standing their thinking for a few minutes when Jean drove up.   
  
"Scott, what are you doing?" she asked, getting out of the car.   
  
"Where would you go after a movie?" Scott asked, staring off into space.   
  
"I dunno, I guess I'd go get dinner somewhere." Jean said, sounding a bit worried.   
  
Scott nodded. "Hmmmmm. . ." He looked at the different restaurants again. "Where would Lance take Kitty. . .hmmmm," his eyes stopped on the pizza place. "Of coarse!" He ran off toward the pizza place. Jean, who was now very worried about Scott's mental health, followed.   
  
* * * *   
  
Kitty and Lance were sitting near the back of the restaurant enjoying a cheese pizza. Scott walked in and quickly spotted them. He smiled to himself, went up to the counter, and ordered a large soda. Jean shot him a very skeptical look as he walked toward Lance and Kitty's table. There was a loud splash as Scott's soda drenched the cheese pizza, ruining Lance and Kitty's dinner.   
  
"Summers!" Lance growled, standing up. Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat.   
  
"Lance no!" She yelled. Lance took a deep breath and, still holding Kitty's hand, got up calmly this time.   
  
"Come on Kitty, lets go." He and Kitty walked out of the restaurant as Scott sat down in a chair and cackled.   
  
Jean sighed and sat next to him. "Scott, are you feeling alright?" she asked.   
  
He smiled, "Of coarse!"   
  
"The professor sent me to tell you to come home."   
  
Scott frowned, "Why?"   
  
"Because he doesn't want you to break their date."   
  
"Oh, well their dates probably over anyway." He laughed.   
  
Jean shook her head, and they left the restaurant. When they got out to the parking lot Scott saw that Lance's jeep was still there.   
  
"They haven't left yet!" Scott yelled. "We have to find them!"   
  
Jean grabbed his arm before he could run off. "No Scott, Xavier wants you home."   
  
Scott frowned and got into his car. "Fine."   
  
* * * *   
  
Kitty had really wanted to see Brother Bear so Lance took her to a later showing of it. They enjoyed the movie and enjoyed the fact that Scott didn't show up. Lance turned on the radio as he drove Kitty home.   
  
"I, like, love this song!" Kitty said as she sang along.   
  
Lance smiled. "I do too, I have the cd."   
  
"Can I borrow it?" Kitty asked. "Yeah."   
  
They came to a stop light, so Lance took out his cd case but the cd he was looking for wasn't there. "Shoot! I left it in my room."   
  
Kitty shrugged, "That's ok."   
  
"We could stop by the boarding house and I could get it for you." Lance suggested.   
  
"Akay!"   
  
Lance drove them to the boarding house, parked in the driveway, and the two of them walked inside. They walked into the living room where Todd and Freddy were watching tv. Todd looked up. "Hey Lance."   
  
Kitty smiled at Todd. "I love dew!"   
  
Freddy looked at Kitty. "What did you say?"   
  
"I love dew!"   
  
"What's she talkin' bout, yo?" Todd asked Lance.   
  
"I took her to see Brother Bear and one of the characters said that." Lance explained.   
  
Freddy and Todd shrugged and went back to watching tv.   
  
"Come on, lets get that cd." Lance said, taking Kitty's hand.   
  
She smiled, "I love dew!"   
  
"I love dew too Kitty."   
  
Kitty giggled and hugged Lance, then they got the cd and Lance took her home. 


End file.
